


Asistente de Cocina (Sweet and Sour)

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Feeding, M/M, Strong-ish t but not really, Trans Francis, aftermath of their events in 'La Fan'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: After Francis' odd displays of jealousy towards Larita,their little fan who really only wanted to play hide and seek,Arnoldo has a serious question and a reveal to make.





	Asistente de Cocina (Sweet and Sour)

"Permiiiiiso..." 

Francis entered back into Arnoldo's kitchen through the double doors,plate with the uneaten slice of raspberry cake secured in one hand.

The responsible waiter had his eyes closed,one hand over his face,playing hide and seek with Larita,his countdown was getting to 50 when Arnoldo called him back into the kitchen.

Nothing new or surprising here,except what would come next.

"No no,Francis,come here..." Arnoldo said slowly,a sly tone to his voice,Francis frowned.

What was it this time? Couldn't be his own insecurities about being replaced as an assistant,that's for sure... 

Arnoldo usually isn't the type to catch on quickly to these type of things,what with his self-absorbed and mostly oblivious nature.

The talented waiter was about to put the slice of cake into the refrigerator and close it but stopped mid-action.

"Bring the cake,Francis...." the great cook said in a frustrated,near impatient tone,distractedly popping another raspberry into his mouth,he was halfway through with the ones he used to decorate the cake,Francis looked back to the older man only to see that his back was actually turned to him.

How does he do this? Does he know a little magic of his own too? 

"If spying on someone is called 'magic' they forgot to tell me..." Francis muttered under his breath.

"What was that,Francis? And would you get here already,the refrigerator is not that far from the counter!!!" Arnoldo said angrily,banging a fist on the table for emphasis.

"Sí,señor,aquí estoy.What do you need? Tea to complement the cake or-" the skilled boy started politely,but rushing a little and stumbling over his words upon the angry,dark gaze of his chef,Francis pulled the hem of his vest down for the millionth time that day.

The tight,beyond frustrating article of clothing pissed Francis off even more than the great chef himself did sometimes.

Arnoldo had already eaten a slice or two of the cake,a glass and a pitcher of water beside it,he was deeply offended that Lara prefered to stay playing out there with the Rulos instead of tasting the cake he made with so much love and playing assistant in the kitchen with him and Francis.

Even if Francis didn't really seem that up for it all day.

It would have been so much fun,it actually reminded the brunet chef of when he first met Francis.

Back then a small,frail little girl,a little older than Lara,long,black curls for hair,very shy yet eager and determined to learn new things.

He had offered a little waitress costume that the little girl at the time refused to wear,it was the only thing she was completely vocal and adamant about,she'd say she looked much better with the vest on instead,she felt more like herself,Arnoldo had told her only waiters wear that vest.

She said she wanted to be a waiter then. 

Arnoldo complied because 'she' had already won his heart. 

Besides 'she' did look better with the waiter vest anyway.

It suited him.

His Francis has come a long way,he's stronger now,more confident,speaks his mind way more often,one of a kind.

It confused Arnoldo a little why his apprentice would feel this insecure about his place alongside the great cook.

It doesn't make sense,at least not from the experienced Chef's point of view.

"Sounds lovely,Francis but not now,put the cake here on the counter and sit.I want to talk to you." Arnoldo said casually,patting his lap,the young waiter gulped,setting the plate on the counter close to his boss' reach.

"A- Are you sure,señor? It really doesn't sound like a good idea,the Rulos,el Capitán or even Lara could enter here and-" 

"Francis,you know very well no one else is allowed on this kitchen aside from you and me,so it's your responsibility that no one comes in,now sit,I won't say it twice."

"But you just said-" Francis started by impulse,stopping himself upon the brunet chef's angry glare,the skilled assistant dipped his head and tugged at his towel,granting Arnoldo's wish.

The curly-haired boy sat on the older man's lap sideways,moving around a bit to find a comfortable position,trying hard to not make both of them fall over.

Arnoldo squeezed firmly one of his apprentice's thick arms,making the boy yelp and bite his lip,both hands clutching tightly to the counter.

The stubborn chef got a big forkful of the delicious treat from the plate untouched by Larita,directing it towards Francis' unsure half-opened mouth,Arnoldo took the fork slightly back upon realizing this,contemplative expression turning to impatient glare in mere miliseconds.

"Open your mouth,Francis,let's put it to something useful for once,shall we?" Arnoldo ordered,Francis did as told,all he remembered to eat today was a green apple he was using to train his Magic tricks with in the morning.

Too bad the Captain didn't allow the talented boy do his dance routine but at least the apple was indeed delicious but honestly,it could not even compare to this,raspberries just really have some magic to them too, the skilled waiter gave an involuntary moan,appreciating the taste.

"This is delicious,Arnoldo-" Francis couldn't help by joyfully express through a mouthful of the cake,Arnoldo's round features were very unamused.

"Of course it is,Francis!!! I'm the one who baked it!! It's an exclusive recipe,it can't go to waste and you should know better by now than to speak with your mouth open,I shouldn't have to tell you this every time! It's incredible how you still won't do simple tasks like this well,I bet even the bambina probably already knows... " Arnoldo groaned in frustration,pulling Francis closer to him by the young assistant's soft waist,his large hand remained by the boy's middle,Francis tried his hardest not to roll his eyes at the older's estatement.

"I'm really sorry,señor,it won't happen again." the raven-haired boy said as if rehearsed,after stopping to chew carefully and swallow the pastry in his mouth,Arnoldo hummed contentedly at that,feeding Francis a few raspberries after.

"Arnoldo?" Francis questioned when he saw his chef cutting yet another cake slice expertly with one hand,the older man's other hand was very busy,rubbing,squeezing and trailing thick fingers around the waiter's waist and upper thigh,making the curly-haired boy shudder every now and then.

"What,Francis?" Arnoldo looked away from the cake to his apprentice.

"You said you needed to talk to me about something,it's been 3 cake slices and 6-7 raspberries,I'm feeling full already and you haven't said what you wanted to talk to me about yet." Francis said matter-of-factly,putting up a stiff,warming hand in front of his mouth to stop Arnoldo from popping in another raspberry while he talked.

The proud chef seemed to perk up at that,eyebrows raised in surprise,that's right! The little fits of jealousy Francis has been displaying ever since Inés came back in.

Althought today it seemed different.

Why would his Francis be jealous of a 4-year-old?

Arnoldo can't lie to himself and not admit he mostly pursued people much younger than him,but this is too far,Larita actually brought different thoughts and emotions to his mind and heart aside from the pleasant flashbacks to Francis' much much younger days.

The piccolina had also sparked on Arnoldo an almost buried desire.

It was not even that long ago,but Francis had never once thought to bring the subject to the great chef.

It hurts Arnoldo's feelings a little to know that his Francis thinks his boss and partner would only dismiss the idea and possibility completely.

Francis was very wrong.

But it's no time for that either,maybe once Arnoldo gets Francis' jealousy issues out of the way first,it only bursted the brunet man's fragile ego even further,to see his Francis this jealous and possessive,it's exciting.

The great chef cleared his throat,forcing another forkful into Francis' somewhat reluctant,thin lips.

"Tell me,Francis,why didn't you want Lara to play assistant with us? It was only for a little while,it's not like she would stay or anything..." Arnoldo drawled out,attentively cleaning the chocolate icing from the corners of the younger's lips with a towel and offering a glass of water which the boy gladly took.

Francis looked slightly displeased at Arnoldo's words,still he licked the chocolate remains with his large tongue the way he knew his chef would approve,Arnoldo did grin at that,suppressing a sound and already on his way to cut the fifth slice.

"It's the same thing you said about me..." Francis mumbled,looking away,after swallowing the raspberry he reluctantly let the stubborn man feed him.

After that whole raspberry fiasco,Arnoldo actually fell in love with the sweet yet sour little things,he'd offer Francis to try them any chance he could,until the overworked waiter finally obliged and they are indeed irresistably delicious.

But as in everything else,too much is just never a good idea.

The skilled boy felt so full already too,he rubbed his slightly swollen stomach,Arnoldo's bigger hand secured over his own,another slice won't hurt.

Unless it literally does.

Last time it took around 9 or ten slices for Francis to feel too sick to continue.

The sassy waiter wonders if he can get further than that this time. 

It sure would make Arnoldo proud of him for once.

"Que dijo, Francis? What was that?" Arnoldo said in a suspiscious tone,taking away the forkful of delicious cake back,Francis whined softly at that,the hand that was mindlessly fiddling with the buttons of his vest instinctively reaching out,he _needed_ it. 

Serious talk could be done later.

"T-the things about la pequeña Lara,señor,you said the same things...about me back then,it's been nearly 14 years and- and.... maybe-" Francis' breath was labored and he trembled nervously,trying to squirm his way out of the older's lap,his cook's hold on his waist wouldn't budge.

"Stop stammering,Francis!! Stop with the 'and- ands-' and speak clearly, I can't understand you like this!" Arnoldo huffed, shoving another forkful of the sweet and sour treat into his waiter's mouth,who gasped for a moment and relaxed his stiff posture due to Arnoldo's gentle rubs on the boy's back, Francis Inhaled and exhaled deeply,leaning further against Arnoldo's large body.

"It's been nearly 14 years since we've met,you let me play as your assistant and gave me a tiny waiter vest that I probably still have laying around somewhere...." Arnoldo let go of the fork he was using to get another piece of the cake to hold his Francis tight against himself with both arms,while the boy let a stream of tears fall,the young waiter somehow managed to keep going.

"With this,plus Inés being back due to the Captain's orders,I can't help but feel.... Can't help but feel like you could be finally getting tired of me and- replacing me soon." Despite Francis' deep distress and reasonable worry,Arnoldo found himself laughing out loud,his body rocking the boy on his lap with the effort,the large hand that went up squeeze thick arms then mess with greasy,thick curls of hair,gripped them tenderly,keeping their bodies in balance without really wanting to hurt the boy.

"Francis,Francis,Francis.... in all these years,this one wins,this is the biggest amount of nonsense you ever spilled that my poor,suffering ears were obligated to hear,seriously,you are hilarious sometimes,Francis,I can't believe this,here,take another slice,come on-" one of the great chef's hands reluctantly let go of the boy's slightly bloated stomach to cut another slice,Francis fearfully reached his arm up to stop the man.

"No,Arnoldo,I'm serious about this,when I saw that little chef costume,I felt....like my time is done here." Francis concluded gloomily,looking down at the fidgety,restless hands on his lap,his towel covering the wine apron from getting covered in cake brans.

Arnoldo's chortles were softer and more heartfelt this time,letting Francis curl up some more against his larger frame,giving small,soft kisses into dark,neatly combed curly hair,the talented,young waiter did not refuse when the proud chef fed him the twelth and last raspberry.

"Francis,I have a serious question for you." Arnoldo grinned quietly,Francis' teary,olive eyes looked up,the great chef started wiping his assistant's eyes gently with the back of his hand.

"What is it,sir?" Francis questioned with clear aprehension to his voice.

Arnoldo lifted up the boy's soft chin,so good and smooth to the touch,rubbing a thumb over very inviting,pale lips,Francis' mouth opened slightly,breathing in and locking mutual adoring gazes with his chef.

Arnoldo couldn't resist but kiss those lips,slow yet a little rough and very passionate,both mouths tasting sweet and sour from the raspberries,Francis' large tongue usually taking over the kiss,it being dominant or not or just allowing Arnoldo's do some breathless exploring of it's own,the older of the two always finds nearly adorable how the young waiter and partner for years,despite having become a very good kisser overtime,still stiffle giggles due to the proud chef's mustache.

Arnoldo was the first to break away from their heated,wet kiss to breathe,the brunet cook stayed by the corner of the responsible waiter's mouth,kissing and licking the chocolate coating from the cake there,Francis trying to pull the older man away weakly,he enjoyed it but nothing good can last forever,Arnoldo finally pulled away,decisive on his question.

"Do you want to leave,Francis? Do you want to quit this job? Break up with me? Tell me,be honest with me,I won't bite." Arnoldo said confidently,a teasing tone sneaking up into his voice,Francis sighed deeply,why would his cook think that? 

Why would Arnoldo think he wants to quit or break them up when they both codepend on each other to insanely unhealthy levels.

"No,señor,I don't want to leave,I know I'm very competent at my job and I'm not leaving unless I make a huge unforgivable mistake or you don't want me around anymore." Francis said with fierce determination to his voice.

Likely setting himself up to a lifetime of near sleepless nights and much more stress than he can really handle on a daily basis-

The skilled boy's mind went blank and he moaned a bit louder than he probably should around a mouthful of the beyond delicious slice of cake Arnoldo shoved into the boy's mouth to show his satisfaction with the apprentice's response.

"Oh,mi Francis,then you are not leaving my side any soon.Trust me on that." Arnoldo concluded,appreciating how swollen and heavy his waiter was getting.

Even if Francis indeed had intentions of leaving,Arnoldo would move heavens and Earth to make sure he stays.

The proud cook is not finding anyone like his Francis any soon and he knows it.

The older man decided on sharing a fact with his talented waiter that he doesn't think he ever told the boy before,feeding him yet another slice in the process.

The tenth one and Francis was getting sluggish and heavier,he still did not refuse it,getting even more chocolate coating around his mouth then the other times.

"Do you want to know something about that little chef costume,Francis?" Arnoldo said in an amused manner,mouthing at the dirtied corners of Francis' lips,eager to tell his boy but afraid it would get to def,tired and sleepy ears.

"The costume?....What is it,señor? I didn't even see when you ordered it..." Francis said slow and weary but clearly still trying hard to listen in.

"Must be because I ordered it from Doris without you knowing,as a surprise,I requested both a girl-chef and a boy-chef,about 6 or 7 months ago when-" Arnoldo was excitedly rambling on,Francis was suddenly wide awake,eyes bulging out of their sockets,he jumped from the man's lap,stumbling a little in place due to the quick movements and enlarged body,his mind was too hazy,his vest way too tight.

Arnoldo knows.

7 months ago,Francis was absolutely sure he had gotten pregnant despite all preventions,he told Doris,Lila,Harmony,Carlos,Natalio ended up finding out and they were all willing to help him through anything he might need,some death threats may have been thrown around relating to Arnoldo whenever the possibility of the brunet chef not wanting his and Francis' child ever came up.

Turns out it was a false alarm but the fact Arnoldo had found out and ordered the costumes to surprise him brought so many emotions to Francis,it was beyond overwhelming.

"Franciiiiis!!! Francis!!! Speak to me,don't do this to me!!! You want me to call her??" Arnoldo shouted in a panic. 

Getting out of his stool and kneeling in front of the heavily distressed waiter who had already knelt down and was crying and hyperventilating on the floor,clutching tightly to his expanded belly,the raven-haired boy tried to control his breathing and relax his posture again upon the vague suggestion of calling Harmony.

Arnoldo held on his waiter to his chest,running what he hoped were soothing circles on Francis' back. 

Francis' breathing was still shaken and labored,but he seemed to be getting his grounding back slowly,circling his broad arms around his boss and partner's neck.

"How-.... How did-.... how did you know?..." Francis whispered,he felt awful,like he could throw up any second.

Yep,only ten slices again.

"I might have overheard Doris and Natalio talking about it at the Dining Car when they thought I couldn't hear them,these people never learn...." Arnoldo shook his head,Francis gave a small chuckle, covering his mouth.

"If you don't think I'm mad that you haven't told me first,you're wrong.Considering the idea of a child of our own was the second reason I wanted the piccolina to be with us in the kitchen." Arnoldo huffed,nose up,head above the boy's curls,they smelled of strawberry, _their_ Shampoo.

"Because you wanted to see how we would act.... taking care of a kid together." Francis concluded slowly,Arnoldo nodded his head vigorously against messy curls.

"I'm sorry I ruined it,señor,I really had no idea you even knew....." Francis lamented,hiccuping softly.

"I'll forgive this time,Francis.....Just,next time make sure to have more faith in me,capisce?" 

"Capisce...." Francis bowed his head,barely able to suppress the huge grin escaping his lips, _next time._

"Now go,you're starting to look green,I don't want you throwing up all over and getting my kitchen dirty."

"I'm sorry,ya me voy,Arnoldo,permiiiiiso..." Francis stood up from the floor still very off balance with Arnoldo's help, running off the kitchen.

Arnoldo had a sly,toothy grin on his lips.

_Next time._


End file.
